


nights like these

by primadonagr1ll



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: F/M, a lil suggestive??., fluff kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primadonagr1ll/pseuds/primadonagr1ll
Summary: Angie and Korekiyo after the 53RD KILLING GAME, they travel the world.Tonight they stay on a island.
Relationships: Shinguji Korekiyo/Yonaga Angie
Kudos: 21





	nights like these

Angie rolled over, to face Korekiyo. The cool breeze from the window came in, Angie shivered. 

Korekiyo was still slightly awake- he felt Angie's sudden movement, he cupped her face with his hand,  
" My dear, are you alright?" he spoke softly.

Angie nodded, " just the wind coming through, it's cold yet so relaxing."  
Korekiyo yawned sleepily, " Try to go back to sleep , dearest one. "   
Angie bit her lip, smiling childishly. She began to get up, putting on one of Kork's big sweaters.  
Korekiyo looked up at her, so bright even in the darkest days.  
-  
It took Korekiyo to forgive his fake personality for even doing that to her. Angie kept telling him it was okay,   
he didn't listen. He kept doing surprises for her, until Angie thought of a way to make it up,  
" Why don't you just go on a date with me? You seem to like me a lot Kiyo~"  
Korekiyo agreed. They went on a few dates before they made it official. Angie's best friend, Tenko   
was suprised.   
" How could you even learn to love the person who killed you!?!" To which Angie simply replied,  
" That wasn't the real him, I've fell in love with the real Korekiyo."  
Korekiyo forgave himself eventually. He thinks Angie has helped become a better person, overall.  
-  
Angie clapped in his face, " c'mon silly! we're gonna do what those movie couples do."  
Korekiyo only shook his head, smiling as he got up. He slipped on his sandals.  
-  
They soon made it out to the beach. The waves were calm, only sometimes reaching up to their ankles, making Angie giggle.  
"Yonaga, I still do not understand. After everything, why do you even love someone like me?"  
Angie smiled, looking at Korekiyo in the eyes. She squeezed his hand,  
" I'd like to think, those personalities we had ingame. They weren't the true us. Sure we wrote it out to be like that,  
But it's not like you wanted to murder me," She paused for a minute, " it was just your character. And you shouldn't be ashamed."  
Korekiyo bit his lip, shaking his head, " I don't deserve you, Angie. You're to good for this world. "  
"Kiyoooo,," She giggled, " You deserve me, now come on! Let's walk along this beach some more- I spotted some shells!"

the end lol

**Author's Note:**

> hi this kinda sucked,,,,,,,,,,,, im aware. i just felt like posting something :) my fav au is a au where the drv3 cast all lived and it was just them acting.


End file.
